Ranks and Promotions
by stevewillis4866
Summary: Please note that this ranking system is only loosely based on the ranking system in the US Navy


STARFLEET RULES AND REGULATIONS

INTRODUCTION

This is a very general overview of the rules and regulations involving Starfleet, it's officers, command structure, and its vessels. There are two types of Starfleet personnel: Starfleet officers and Starfleet enlisted. Starfleet officers frequently attend either Starfleet Academy at San Francisco or Officer Candidate Training programs at various institutes of higher learning throughout Federation Space.

Enlisted personnel are recruited at recruitment sites on Federation Databases and sent to training facilities that are established at various sectors in Federation Territory.

All Starfleet personnel are held to a higher standard of behavior than civilian members of the Federation. Starfleet personnel are expected to place the Federation and its citizens above their own lives.

THE OATH OF STARFLEET

I, _, do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Articles of the United Federation of Planets against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United Federation of Planets and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice.

STARFLEET REGULATIONS

0100: Starfleet ranks and positions

100.01: Enlistee (E-00): Lowest rank in the service, attains rank upon entering an enlistment facility.

100.02: Crewman Recruit: (E-01): Freshly graduated from boot camp. Attains rank upon first posting

100.03: Crewman Apprentice: (E-02): Performs routine duties.

100.04: Crewman: (E-03): Performs general deck and administrative duties.

100.05: Petty Officer 3rd class (E-04): Is generally a specialist in a particular field (machinists mate)

100.06: Petty Officer 2nd class (E-05): Is generally a specialist in a particular field.(phaser specialist)

100.07: Petty Officer 1st class (E-06): Serves as a division leader and technical expert.

100.08: Chief Petty Officer: (E-07): Is a leader of a division of petty officers and crewman.

100.09: Master Chief Petty Officer: (E-08): Duties similar to chief petty officer.

100.091: Command Master Chief Petty Officer: Serves as Chief of the Ship. Acts as liason

between enlisted personnel and officers.

100.092: Command Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet: Most senior enlisted person in

Starfleet. Brings enlisted concerns to the top officers in Starfleet.

100.10: Ensign: (O-1): Lowest officer rank in Starfleet. Generally are division leaders.

100.11: Lieutenant junior grade (O-2): Are division leaders.

100.12: Lieutenant: (O-3): Division leaders. Can be First Officer on smaller starships.

100.13: Lieutenant Commander: (O-4): Generally 2nd officer on larger starships. Have been known to

occasionally be 1st officer. Are normally 1st officer on frigate and destroyer class starships.

100.14: Commander: (O-5): Frequently are 1st officers on larger starships. Can command scout,

frigate, and destroyer class starships. Are also seen as Admirals aides and in command

of smaller shore establishments.

100.15: Captain: (O-6): Frequently command starships of heavy cruiser class and above. Frequently

command larger shore installations or divisions.

100.151: Fleet Captain: This is normally a temporary rank given to Captains given a field

command of a group of heavy cruiser or smaller starships.

100.152: Flag Captain: Are normally in direct command of the flagship of a fleet.

100.16: Commodore: (O-7): This is the lowest flag rank in Starfleet. They are frequently assigned to

command starbases and flotillas of smaller starships. In this role, these

officers frequently have heavy cruisers as flagships and other smaller

vessels.

100.17: Rear-Admiral: (O-8): Frequently commands larger groups of starships and also several

installations in a given sector.

100.18: Vice-Admiral:(O-9): Normally in command of sector fleets.

100.19: Admiral: (O-10): Frequently in command of the quadrant fleets. The Commandant of

Starfleet Acadamy is a full Admiral.

100.20: Fleet Admiral: (O-11): There are only 5 fleet admirals in Starfleet. The C-in-C Starfleet is a

Fleet Admiral as are the Commanders of the Alpha and Beta

Quadrant fleets. The 4th Fleet Admiral is the Starfleet Liason to the

Federation Council. The 5th Fleet Admiral is the head of the Judge

Advocate Generals office.

100.21: Admiral of Starfleet: This rank is the highest rank in Starfleet. This rank is considered a 6 star

rank and has only been used twice.


End file.
